Talk:Zora
At the Bottom of the Great Sea Zolas in Phantom Hourglass First, let me just say that I do not support the theory that the zora's became the zolas after the flood because of the sea water. In MM, it clearly shows Zoras exsisting in salt water just fine. However, when I was playing Phatom Hourglass I couldn't help but nottice the appearance of the "fish men" soldiers that attack you at certain points of the game (like when you are moving the stone heads to open the temple of the sun). Their heads look like Zolas but they have bodies more like bloated Zoras. Whats more, they shoot fire balls out of their mouths just like the Zolas! As much as I don't want to admit it, I think these are the missing links between the Zoras and the Zolas. Therefore, I think that this information should be added to both the Zora and the Zola articles. :Interesting, but doesn't Phantom Hourglass succeed the events in Wind Waker, where Zora's are seen to have evolved into Rito?--Naftaliash827 Yeah, but we don't know for sure if they were all actually transformed into the Rito, which is actually just speculation on our part. Personally, I believe that the Rito are a combination of three Hyrulean peoples; Sheikah, Hylains, and Zora. They resemble Zora and Laruto and Medli are family, but at teh same time, they have pointed ears, something only Hylians are said to have because they can hear teh words of teh goddesses, oh and the mailman said he was decended from a famouse mailman that use to run across Hyrule field (another Hylian). Then there's the fact that Rito have red eyes and white hair, which are pysical traits locked in the Shiekan genes. So if thats teh case, or if teh Zora evoloved into teh Rito, then there is still teh possibility of otehr Zora becoming teh Zola.RalisII 01:59, 16 February 2008 (UTC)RalisII And the Gerudo appear to have beaklike noses, if you noticed. But there's a flaw in that theory. There are two types of Zora in Oracle of Ages. First, the "river Zora" who are savage and spit fireballs, and the "sea Zora", who are like the Zora from Ocarina of Time. So both kinds existed at the same time it seems. Fused Shadow 02:07, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Well, to get back to the issue at hand. In Phantom hourglass there are creatures which look like zola, act like zola, and are for all apaprent reasons zola. the only major diffrence is that they have bodies like zora, which begs teh question where the two could be related IN SOME WAY. BTW, the river zora from oracle of ages are actually zola, as they act, look, and have the capibilities of the zola. Are the two braches of teh same fishy aqautic family, possibly sharing taht with the fishmen from windwaker? Or did as some say teh zora evolve into the zola? Sorry for my typos. I am posting between classes. Will add more later. RalisII 02:45, 19 February 2008 (UTC) How about this? Early Zora (OoT) evolve into zola, but only some of them. Then later, the remaining Zora evolve into Rito. They are most definitely related. You also must remember that in the original japanese the zola in the The Legend of Zelda were Zora, there was just a translating error. In aLttP the Zoras look like Zola but are actually called Zoras. Fused Shadow 16:23, 19 February 2008 (UTC) While it’s still speculative if the Zora evolved or not I think the reason for them evolving wouldn’t be from the water itself but rather what’s in the water. Since the great sea (according to Ganon) lacks fish to catch the Zora would probably starve, and any that survived would quickly get eaten by all the enemies living in the sea (ie. All the ones that attack Link and his ship).--ShutUpNavi 23:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) The small rumor... Why does this article need a cleanup? Solar flute 04:48, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Pluralization